


Neverending Story

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KAT-TUN's history is a neverending story full of surprises.</p><p>***</p><p>In the wake of Junno's news, I wrote this on a whim. I hope you'll enjoy it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverending Story

Johnny-san sighed as his family members gathered around the meeting table.

 

"We've got a problem."

 

Julie grumbled something that sounded like "Taguchi is not our problem anymore."

 

At that Johnny snapped and smashed his fist on the table.

 

"Give me a spoon. Now!"

 

His assistant trembled in fear.

"Sir... I'm sorry, you already threw them all out when Akanish..."

 

"Don't say his name!!"

 

"..when ... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Number-1 did.. the un-namable thing. We stored your spoons away from your office after that for safety reasons..."

 

"Enough. You're fired."

 

***

 

Hours later, Julie tried to calm Johnny down.

 

"With all due respect, you can't solve problems by throwing things at pictures."

 

"Yeah, like paying singing lessons and giving extra TV shows helped."

 

***

 

Kame lowered his hat over his face and swept through the corridors without a sound. Playing spy roles certainly helped with being stealthy.

 

His bag clinked over his shoulder.

 

"Agent N?" He muttered into his phone. "I got our future amunition. It Agent U ready at the factory ?"

 

"He's there" a voice answered. "He got the furnaces going last night... we're ready"

 

"...Fantastic." Kame muttered.

 

***

 

Agents K, U, N were fast and efficient. Overnight, the bullets were ready. Agent U had already stolen last tour's pistols, so they now had all they needed.

 

"It's time. They ought to have known that with us, it's all or nothing." agent K said.

 

***

 

It was supposed to be just another morning meeting. Johnny-san was pondering what to tell the press, while other board members each suggested more empty words.

 

Until the door broke down.

 

"Long time no see." said an ominous voice.

 

The first thing Johnny-san saw was a creepy smile and crazy blond hair.

 

Oh. And guns.

 

"We brought your spoons back... sir."

 

Nakamaru.

Nakamaru was pointing a gun at him !

 

"My wh..what?"

 

Kame walked in, a mad smile on his lips. He opened his jacket to show off a huge set of amunitions.

 

"Would you like your precious spoons thrown back at you?"

 

Johnny-san stared at them in silence, then heaved a sigh.

 

"Boys. Will you ever stop troubling me."

 

Ueda laughed evilly.

"If I were you, I would act nicely."

 

***

 

More unexpected headlines came up the next day... as was now to be expected with KAT-TUN.

 

"KAT-TUN takes over Johnny & Associates"

 

"J&A entire board of directors mysteriously fired"

 

"Ueda is scarier than Johnny-san - a Junior's confession."

 

"Rumours of fights - but no casualties reported"

 

***

 

Ueda turned round and round in Johnny-san's old seat.

He finally stopped, and gazed at his two partners in crime.

 

"So... what do we do now ?"

 

As the words left his lips, a knock came at the door.

 

"Who is it?!" Ueda shouted.

Nakamaru ran to open before the newcomer ran away.

 

A stuttering assistant walked in.

 

"They-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named 1, 2 and 3 are here..."

 

"You can say their names." Kame said, half exasperated.

 

"What do they want?" Ueda asked darkly, secretly enjoying the terrified face of the poor employee. In the end he took pity on him and smiled.

 

"Bring them in" he said kindly.

 

***

 

Six pirates. Six soldiers.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

 

"Well..." Junno mumbled.

 

"What you did last night ..." Koki smirked.

 

Jin just smiled.

 

"What do we do now?" Nakamaru ended up asking.

 

"...we can make it worldwide." Jin joked.

 

"Actually..." Kame said. "We could."

 

Separately or together. They were now free to do whatever they wanted.

 

Kame heard a sniff behind him.

 

"Shut up..." Nakamaru said before anyone could say anything.

 

Kame laughed while Ueda patted him on the back.

 

Somehow at that moment they knew. Everything would be alright.


End file.
